The Silence
by Londoncalling89
Summary: Lucius ponders the fate of his family after he abandons the Dark Lord. (based on the film ending, not the book).


**A/N: This is my first attempt at this fandom. This is based on the ending in the film where Narcissa, Lucius and Draco leave as the battle rages. **

As Lucius entered his bedroom that evening he felt overcome with fear of the silence around him. Usually he was a man who preferred the quiet sanctuary of Malfoy manor. However on this night it felt ominous.

So much silence around him but somewhere not far from his family home a battle raged. Or had raged at least. The dark lord had begun his battle for Hogwarts, and at the first opportunity Lucius had fled with his family.

And now he sat in the quiet. Wondering. Thinking. Worrying.

When Narcissa had finally slowed her pace enough for him to catch up with her and the terrified Draco he had asked her where she intended on going. The usually proud and sure woman had stumbled at that, not really knowing where to go or what to do.

Lucius suggested they go home, collect their belongings and forge a plan.

That had been hours ago, and still they sat at home. No plan. Unsure of what the morning would bring.

Lucius had put a spell around his home to guard it from any news, thinking that his wife and son would want peace. At least for a few hours.

That evening they had sat around the table eating dinner, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day. Acting as if they hadn't betrayed the dark lord. Acting as if their lives weren't gravely in danger.

If the dark lord won the battle, they'd be executed for certain. If Harry Potter and the others won the battle their fate might still be the same.

After dinner Draco excused himself to his room. The boy was badly shaken by all that had happened. Lucius prayed that once the dust had settled his self assured son would be more himself, however he doubted that any of them would be the same after everything.

It wasn't long after Draco went to bed that Narcissa and Lucius went to their chamber as well. In silence they changed into their nightwear and prepared for bed. Silently they lay side by side, the gravity of the future hanging over both of them.

After a time Lucius finally spoke.

"I have a plan." He said, starring up at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Narcissa replied, turning her head slowly to look at him.

"You and Draco will leave tomorrow morning. Take the flying car as far away as it will get you. I've had a bag of the family jewels packed. You can sell them for muggle money. You'll have to stop using magic for a while, the Dark Lord will try to trace any spells you might cast."

"When we find somewhere," she said softly, "I'll send an owl letting you know where-"

"No!" Lucius said quickly with more force than he'd intended. "You must not do that. I cant know where you are."

"But then how will we ever be together again?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius didn't reply. Narcissa had to accept the reality, they might never be together again after this evening. As much anger as she felt for her husband for all that he had dragged their family into, for the danger he had put Draco in, she felt a pang of loss at the thought of never being together again. Their marriage had not been an easy one, but there was still great affection between them.

"My hope is," Lucius said finally, "that when they take me, they may think that enough. That they might leave you two alone."

"We betrayed the Dark Lord, all three of us." Narcissa reminded him gently. "Bellatrix won't stop until she finds us." Narcissa said solemly.

"Then we must pray she's been killed in the battle."

"Lucius!" She chided.

"I'm sorry Cissy but its true. I know she's your sister but she wouldn't hesitate to torture you or Draco if the Dark Lord asked her to."

Narcissa could say little, she knew he was right. She knew that it wasn't just the dark lord that she had to fear.

"You'll leave at first light. Your bags are already packed and the car is loaded. You'll have to travel quickly."

"I don't want to leave our home." She said weakly.

"I know." He hesitated for a moment. "Perhaps…perhaps it will all be okay."

"Perhaps it might." She replied numbly. "Perhaps one day we can be together again, a proper family."

"Perhaps." Lucius said, trying to sound more confident then he felt. "But for now you and Draco must get to safety. That is all that matters to me."

Silence fell over them again. Narcissa knew she should say something to comfort her husband but she feared any words she could muster would be futile.

"I'm sorry for all this Narcissa, its not what I meant to happen." He turned to face her then, looking at her pale cheeks as a sliver of moonlight fell across her hair. She was just as beautiful to him then as she had been all the years ago. When they were young and in love. When all the joys of life were before them, and no dark cloud shadowed their happiness.

Gently he lay his hand on her stomach, absorbing the warmth of her through his palm. Slowly, with a mixture of trepidation and tenderness he let his hand drift further up, to gently stroke the underside of her breast.

"No Lucius." She said softly, turning away from him.

"We may not get another opportunity" He said weakly.

"That's a choice you made." She replied and closed her eyes. Praying for sleep to take her quickly.

After a short time her breathing changed and he knew she was asleep. However the fear of the darkness in his mind kept him awake the entire night. Instead he laid beside her, occasionally looking over at her slumbering figure. Trying to recount all the happy memories they had shared. He would need them for the impending times ahead, he would need them very much indeed.


End file.
